Lost and Found
by Ruu-chan
Summary: incomplete The Gundam Pilots turn into KITTIES! What horrors will come along the way? Rated for mild cursing and wishfun thinking. RR!
1. Chapter Uno

Lost and Found  
  
Yes, it is a humor story.something that I haven't done in quite some time! I, Supeingo Ruukii, after almost 2 years of solitary separation of this place known as FanFiction.Net, am finally back and ready to do nothing but rock and roll, man. ^_^ Yes, I can see from your mute expressions that you think I'm crazy. Good. You thought right. Heehee. Well, anyways, if you ever hear me say that I own Gundam Wing, please don't believe me. I'm just utterly and completely lying. I'd lie because I wish I did, but thanks to my so-called and unexistent luck, I don't. So there. *sigh* But I own my bed and my TV ^_^ so that's something to smile about, nay? Yes, all right. I'll shut up. But please enjoy it if you have a good sense of humor ^.^ v  
  
(The famous and yet hated Relena Peacecraft is for some idiotic reason sitting inside of a dark closet, Miliardo's closet to be precise. Her attire is all in black, and her eyes are closed as she is chanting some kind of silly wish or spell.)  
  
Relena: Oh Voo-doo forces of the underworld! Give me a power to make me stronger!  
  
(But after such an insolent request, smoke bursted out of the kettle in front of her and she coughed madly as she tried to move the smoke away from her eyes. But nonetheless the smoke was gone mysteriously (we don't know why and we don't really care). She then had 5 ragged dolls in front of her, each one resembling one of the Gundam pilots. She greedily grabbed one of the dolls that looked like Heero and placed him on top of a crystal plate (why? Who knows? She -is- crazy...) She then brought the plate up high and she hummed.)  
  
Relena: Oh Forces! Let this malevolent human, Heero Yuy, turn into a vicious and scary creature, a creature which people consider to be very unappealing and just plain stupid in that matter. Let all the wrath inside that murdering mind of his escape through his grasp and into the depths of a dark and evil world! MWAAAHAHAHAHAA!  
  
(Back in Colony L2...)  
  
(Heero was 'recharging' in the kitchen as Duo was twiddling with his chestnut braid, his face still glowing excitedly as he still repeated the same sentence as before over and over, and over and over and...you get the idea...)  
  
Duo: I can't -wait- till we go back home!  
  
Heero: Hmmm...*thinks* Kami please give me the pleasure of slicing his idioitic head off please.  
  
Duo: And I'm going to show you guys around -all- of my favorite places!  
  
Heero: Hmmm...*thinks* He better not include an ice cream parlor in that list.I'll kill him if he dares take me into one of -those- places again.  
  
(Duo, putting on his shirt, pants, and boots, looks at a picture he and Hilde took a few years ago back in New York City.)  
  
Duo: *thinks* Good ol' days.  
  
(As Heero was putting on his tank top, his world literally froze, also just as Duo was about to sneeze loudly.)  
  
Voice: Helloooo down there! The Voo-doo forces of the underworld chose you for its 1st sacrifice...so be prepared...be very prepared...  
  
Heero: *glares* Am I suppose to be scared?  
  
Voice: ............Well...yes! *clears throat* But anywhos...BE PREPARED!!  
  
Heero: *crosses arms* For what...?  
  
Voice: Well...to die, of course! MWAAAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!!  
  
Heero: .........I'm still not scared, moron.  
  
(The voice became silent and Heero paralyzed for a few seconds. For the first time ever in his perfect-soldier life, he felt weak! And small! Ain't it funny? He looked at his hand which was anything but a hand unfortunately. His spandex snapped off and his tank top became bigger that he would ever expect it to be, and the same went to his boxers. He felt hairy and very puny, something he'd consider and nightmare. But after that, he felt onto the bed and he saw nothing but darkness.)  
  
(His eyes flickered wondering what happened to him. But what he saw was...)  
  
Heero: RRRREEEAAAAUUUU!  
  
(Heero noticed that he couldn't talk...literally! He couldn't curse, yell, and worst of all, he couldn't kill! (Poor guy, huh?) But to makes things worse, Duo unfortunately noticed the poor brown-haired kitten known as Heero glaring at him. His eyes widened more than usual as he looked at 'Heero'.)  
  
Duo: Yuy?! What happened to you, dude?!  
  
Heero: REEOW...  
  
Duo: Uhh.here maybe THIS might make you more vengeful...  
  
(Duo got a hand mirror and pointed it to Heero and he couldn't believe what he saw!)  
  
Heero: RREEEOOOOWW!!!!!  
  
Duo: Heero...I dunno what or HOW it happened...but you're a puny little cat, man!  
  
(Unfortunately also, Trowa stepped into the ludicrous scene currently occurring...yay...)  
  
Trowa: *looked around* Have you seen Heero anywhere?  
  
(Trowa then sees Duo grabbing a chocolate-haired kitten with blue eyes. Duo pointed his finger to it and looked at Trowa.)  
  
Duo: *lipping* This is Heero...  
  
Trowa: ...*points to 'Heero'* THAT'S.Heero?  
  
(Duo nodded.)  
  
(Trowa since he didn't know what was exactly going on,  
  
Trowa: MWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAA*gasps for air* HAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!!!!!!!  
  
Heero: REEEHH OOW...  
  
Trowa: OK OK *breathing in* Let me get this straight.you are telling ME that Heero Yuy, the guy who murders people for no reason whatsoever, is THAT thing?!  
  
(Duo nodded again.)  
  
(Then it's the worst one of all pilots strides along...)  
  
Quatre: Hey everybody! *looks around* Where's Heero?  
  
(Trowa and Duo point to the kitten in Duo's hand.)  
  
Quatre: AWWWW!!!!! WHAT A CUTIE!!!!!  
  
Trowa, Duo and Heero: *sweatdrop*  
  
(No, wait. THIS pilot's the worst one of all.)  
  
Wufei: Do you weaklings like my well treated katana?  
  
Heero: *tilts head* Reow?  
  
Wufei: *glares* What's that weak neko doing here?!  
  
(Just when Wufei was about to attack it, Trowa grabbed his arm.)  
  
Trowa: That weak neko you're talking about is Heero.  
  
(Quatre was somehow switching to his gay mode today.he was walking in a somewhat Wizard-of-Oz style, as he looked at Duo with humongo baby eyes.)  
  
Quatre: CAN I PRETTY PLEASE HOLD THE CUTE LITTLE KITTY?  
  
(Poor Duo.he wasn't used to this.)  
  
Duo: .Ok.WHAT did you do with Quatre.?  
  
Quatre: *hugs Duo* I'm right here, silly! I'm just kind of in love with the cat, that's all.  
  
(He grabs Heero from Duo's hand and squeezes the poor bugger, almost making him beg for some oxygen to enter his now blocked lungs. )  
  
Heero: Ack! RAREOW! Ack!  
  
(Duo took Heero from Quatre's grasp and took him to himself.)  
  
Duo: Quatre!!! Whatha hell, dude?!  
  
Quatre: *lower lip trembles* I just...*sniff*...wanna hold that...that...*sniff sniff* WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA*breaths in* HAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!  
  
(He jumped into Trowa's arms and Trowa patted his back gently.)  
  
Trowa: O...kay...? *sweatdrop and thinks* This is SO not cool...  
  
(Neko Heero jumped on top of Wufei and scratched him in his face, leaving 3 lines in his left cheeks bleeding.)  
  
Wufei: AHHHHHH!!!!! *grabs katana in air* YOU'RE GONNA GET IT, YOU FUCKING NEKO!!!!!  
  
(Wufei runs around the room trying to get poor little Heero, until Wufei (after a half hour of playing Chase The Cat) finally cornered Heero in a wall.)  
  
Wufei (grins): Well well well...Sayonara Neko!!!!  
  
(Just when Wufei's katana was a cemi-inch in front of Heero, he froze, just like it happened last time.)  
  
Heero(thinking): Uh oh.  
  
(Quatre, Wufei and Trowa froze, leaving a confused Duo in place looking around.)  
  
Voice: Hello...? Ah Damn phone! *click*  
  
Duo: *looks around* Who's there?!  
  
Voice: It's only me. Voice.  
  
Duo: *nods and smiles* OOH! Nice ta meetcha, Voice!  
  
Voice: OH yes nice to meet you to!...but anyway. Congratulations!  
  
Duo: *beams* THANKS!!!!! *now frowns*... for what?  
  
Voice: The Voo-doo forces of the underworld, chose you, Maxwell, to be their 2nd sacrifice!  
  
Duo: ...  
  
Voice: *angrily* JUST WORK WITH ME HERE OK?!?!?!  
  
Duo: OKKK! OKKK! Whatever you say Mr. Voice guy!! *raises arms*  
  
The voice disappears once again and Duo's body paralyzed just like Heero's. He felt the room become larger in his eyes. His arms became more hairy and his braid shrank. When the darkness became light, his head seemed to be on top of some clothes. He lifted his head up and noticed...his boxers were on his head!  
  
Duo: REEEEEEEEEEOW!!!!!  
  
Heero stood in 'sit' position and looked at Duo coldly.  
  
Heero: Reow meow meow reh ow meow meow...[God I hate you Maxwell...]  
  
Duo: *panicks* REOWWW! MEOW MEOW MEOW REEOW!! [Hey! It isn't MY fault I'm a cat!]  
  
Heero: ò;ó !!!!  
  
Duo: ¦{ reow reow meowwww... [all right all riiiight...]  
  
(Then after they were trying to argue in cat style, arms grabbed them both by the stomach and made them cough up. They knew who it was, and trust me they were anything but happy...)  
  
Quatre: AWWWWWWWWWWW!!!! YOU'RE SOOOOO CUTE!!!!!!  
  
Trowa: *looks at Wufei*  
  
Trowa: *whispers* I didn't know Quatre was a cat lover...  
  
Wufei: *arms crossed* Well.blame those weak Nekos!  
  
Trowa: Oh like I could talk my way into their minds already!  
  
(Trowa tries to imitate Duo and Heero and passes his front palm into his cheek.)  
  
Trowa: meow meow meow meow meow...meow meow meow meow meow...meow meow meow meow MEOW MEOW meow meow...meow meow MEOW!!!  
  
Duo and Heero: *sweatdrop*  
  
Wufei: Do you think they'll understand what you're saying?  
  
Trowa: Yea! I saw it in a cat food commercial!  
  
Duo: Meow reow reow meow 'meow meow meow meow' ? [Why did Trowa say 'I want Meow Mix'?]  
  
Heero: *shakes head looking at Duo* Meow reow meow...[Who cares...]  
  
(Quatre squeazes Duo and Heero with more strength.)  
  
Quatre: OOOOO!! I LOVE KITTIES!!! O^_____^O  
  
Duo: meow oh...[uh oh...]  
  
(Now the only ones frozen were Trowa and Quatre the Cat Choker.)  
  
Heero: meow meow eow...[Here we go again...]  
  
Voice: Hello peoples! Anyone miss me?!  
  
Wufei: *scoffs*...Weak voice...  
  
Voice: And a very handsome one too, thank you very much!  
  
Wufei: I don't even know how you look like, kisama!  
  
Voice: Hey! That's offense # 112.34c! Cursing in an unknown language to a voice from the Voo-doo forces of the Underworld! That is -it-, baldy! You're gonna be sacrifice #3!!!  
  
Heero: *to Duo* Meow meow-meow meow meow-meow...[at least he congratulated you...]  
  
Duo: Reow-meow...[I know...]  
  
(Wufei was paralyzed and lifted into the air shrinking into this hairy, tiny, black haired and black eyed...)  
  
Quatre: NEKO!!!  
  
Wufei: HEEH OWW!!!!! [MAX WELL!!!!!]  
  
(Quatre's eyes glowed bigger that ever and grabbed Wufei, squeezing him along with Duo and Heero.)  
  
Quatre: AWWWWW NEKO TIMES 3!! YAAAAY! ^-^  
  
Trowa: *looks at the three cats* This is bogus, man. *prays* oh God please let me die.  
  
(Thanks to the three cats' prayers, Quatre froze. They -finally- get to breathe but there's a downside.)  
  
Voice: Hee-llo, Mr. Barton!!  
  
Trowa: *sweatdrop* *looks around* Hi... ?  
  
Voice: GUESS WHAT??!!  
  
Trowa: Wh-  
  
Voice: You're sacrifice #4!!!  
  
Trowa: ...and...  
  
Voice: 'And'? 'AND'?! What do you -mean- 'and'?! That means you get the same wonderful fate as your friends!  
  
Trowa: Um.yay.? *raises an eyebrow*  
  
Voice: *sigh* Man, you suck.!  
  
(And you know what happens...)  
  
Trowa: ...Meow?  
  
Duo: *runs to Trowa* MEOOOOW!! [HIIIIII!!]  
  
Trowa: Meow...[Hi...]  
  
Wufei: *scratches Trowa's face* MEOW-MEOW-MEOW!!!! [INJUSTICE!!!!]  
  
Trowa: *thinks* What have I done to deserve such an unfortunate life.? Lord what did I -do-?!  
  
(But to everyone's surprise, Quatre's girly side was coming to open, something Howard told them to beware long ago...)  
  
Quatre: *squeals* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
All: *sweatdrop*  
  
Voice: HEY MY RICHY BITCH!!!!  
  
Quatre: HIIIII!!!!  
  
Voice: *sweatdrop* uhh....are you okay?  
  
Quatre: haHA! Oh yeah, dude! Don't worry about me! *jumps around in circles imitating a kangaroo* Laaa-dee daaa dee-daaa! ORANGES ARE THE BOMB! *snorts*  
  
Voice: Ok...you're the snortiest sacrifice I've ever talked to....but oh well!!!!  
  
(And process repeats yet again.-_- *sigh*)  
  
Quatre: ^_____^ Meow meow! [Sweetness!]  
  
Duo: *to Trowa* Meow-meow meoooowww...[man this is gonna be a loooong day...]  
  
Trowa: meow meow meow meow meow...meow meow meow meow meow...meow meow meow meow MEOW MEOW meow meow...meow meow MEOW!! [I want Meow Mix...I want Meow Mix..I want I want I want Meow Mix...Meow Mix NOW!!!]  
  
Quatre: *purrs while licking his arm happily*  
  
Wufei: *looks around* Meow meow meow meow? [Where's my katana?]  
  
Heero: -_- ZzZzZzZ...*thinks* Life sucks. Life sucks. Life sucks. Duo sucks. Quatre sucks. Wufei sucks. Trowa sucks. Relena sucks. Hell, even -I- suck!  
  
Duo: *looking at the TV* *thinks* All right! The Man Show! Finally something good is finally happening today!  
  
Quatre: *hic* *throws up a furball*  
  
Trowa: : meow meow meow meow meow...meow meow meow meow meow...meow meow meow meow MEOW MEOW meow meow...meow meow MEOW!! [I want Meow Mix...I want Meow Mix..I want I want I want Meow Mix...Meow Mix NOW!!!]  
  
Wufei: WAAA! MEOW MEOW MEOOOOOW!!! [WAAA! I WANT MY KATANA!!!!]  
  
8 ~ 8 ~ 8 ~ 8 ~ 8 ~ 8  
  
The chapter is finally finished! Yay! Chapter 2 is already finished, but I will -not-, I repeat, WILL NOT, post it until I get a minimum of 10 reviews.is that perhaps too much to ask, people? Please make my time of eating Cheez-its and drinking Gatorade worth it! ^_^ Well, gotta go! Ja ne! 


	2. Chapter Dos

Lost and Found   
  
Hey every1! What's up?? I really am thankful for the reviews for this fic ^__^ I   
thought I was gonna get no reviews.but I guess I did get a lot! ^_^ I hope you   
enjoy this sequel of Lost and Found. I wish I was caffeine-high but all the   
chocolate ice cream is out!!! -_-* But oh well I don't own Gundam Wing and I own a   
few of the characters (change of rules a little)   
  
Back to Relena.   
  
Relena is still in the same place she was last time, and she brought out a map of the   
globe and she brought out on her hand, 5 tiny arrows each a different color. The   
colors were navy blue, violet, green, yellow, and brown. She first picked up the navy   
blue arrow and mumbled a curse.   
  
Relena: mumbles May he disappear in the midst of another world he has no longer   
remembered.  
  
She stuck the arrow in the USA region of the map. With every tiny arrow, each of   
them went directly to America.   
  
Relena: May their souls bewilder with amazement!! MWAAAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!   
  
Zechs: knock knock Relena!! Get the hell outta my closet!! I need my boxers!!!   
  
Relena: AAHH! Shaddap! MWAHAHAHAHAAcough cough AHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Meanwhile in Colony L2.   
  
The G-Kitties have one suprising question on their minds:   
  
Duo: Meow meow meow? (Where's the milk?)   
  
Heero: scratches Duo in the face Meow meow REOW MEOW! Meow meow reow   
meow!! (Geez you STUPID BAKA! We don't drink milk!!)   
  
Duo: looks at Heero innocently Reow-meow. Reow reh ow meow meow reow meow.   
(I know but I suddenly want some.)   
  
Quatre: sits cat-style beside Duo MEOW MEOW!!!!!! ^_^ (I WUV KITTIES!!!!!!)   
  
Duo: looks at Quatre sweatdropped Meoooow. (Riiiiight.)   
  
Trowa: Meow meow meow meow.meow meow meow meow.meow meow meow meow   
MEOW MEOW meow meow.meow meow MEOWWWW!!!! (I want Meow Mix.I want   
Meow Mix.I want I want I WANT Meow Mix.Meow Mix NOWWWW!!!!)   
  
Wufei: REOW MEOW!!!!! REHHH OWWW!!!!! (INJUSTICE!!!!! KIIISAMAAAA!!!!!)   
  
Everyone: sweatdrop   
  
Duo: looks at Trowa shakes head sadly Meow-meow meow.Meow reow meow   
meow reow meow meow.(Poor Trowa.I sometimes feel like hitting him in the   
head.)   
  
Heero: rolls eyes Meow meow meow. (Be my guest.)   
  
Wufei: REEEEE OWWWW!!!!! (INJUUUUSTIIIIICE!!!!!)   
  
Duo: looks at Wufei Meow meow meow meow reow reow meow-reow MEOW.   
(And I sometimes feel like killing HIM.)  
  
Wufei: glares at Duo Meow meow reow?! (What did you say?!)   
  
Duo: cowers Meow meow! (Nothing!)   
  
Wufei: nods Meow! (Good!) snorts   
  
Quatre: MEOW!! Meow reow meow-meow meow! (HEY!! I know what we can do!)   
  
Wufei: glares Meow meow-meow reow meow? (What is it, onna?)   
  
Quatre: MEOW-REOW MEOW MEOW!!!! (WE CAN LICK OUT FUR!!!!)   
  
Heero: death glare x10   
  
Wufei: .  
  
Trowa: : Meow meow meow meow.meow meow meow meow.meow meow meow meow   
MEOW MEOW meow meow.meow meow MEOWWWW!!!! (I want Meow Mix.I want   
Meow Mix.I want I want I WANT Meow Mix.Meow Mix NOWWWW!!!!)  
  
Duo: yawns ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz.  
  
Wufei: Reeeh ow. (Riiight.)   
  
Out of nowhere some strange light came in front of the kitties and it seemed to be   
like a spirally-thingy-a-ma-bober.  
  
Heero: narrows eyes REEOW! Reow meow meow!! (NOOO! Not the light!!)   
  
Quatre: Meow? (Dad?)   
  
Wufei: Meow meow MEOW!!! (Stupid weak ONNA!!!)  
  
Duo: ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz.  
  
Trowa: turns to Wufei Reh ow meow-meow meow meow?? (Do you have Meow   
Mix??)   
  
Wufei: rolls eyes sighes   
  
Voice: HEYA!!!! It's me Voice!!!! ^___^   
  
G-kitties: ..  
  
Voice: ..yea.ANYWAYS! You're going on a ROAD TRIP!!!!!   
  
G-kitties: glare at Voice   
  
Voice: ..why are you staring me like that?!   
  
G-kitties: stick out their tongues at Voice   
  
Voice: thinking O great they want to lick me!!!!!!!!   
  
Trowa: Meow meow meow reow reow, meow meow? (If we're going to a road trip,   
where to?)   
  
Quatre: MEOW MEOW MEOW!!!! (SHUT UP DUMASS!!!!)   
  
Trowa: lower lip trembles babyishly meow.  
  
Everyone: ...  
  
Voice: Well.you're going to..AMERICA!!!!!!!  
  
Everyone(except Duo): O__o .Meoooow... (Riiiight...)   
  
Duo: snores with his arms up and laying on his back ZzZzZzZzZzZz.  
  
Voice: Well.HAVE A NICE TIME ASSHOLES!!!!   
MWAAHAHAHAHAHAHA*chokes*HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!  
  
Everyone (except Maxxy): ...  
  
Voice: waves and smiles innocently BYYEEEE!!!!  
  
Then the twirly spiral bobber thingy came to place and sucked the kitties.  
  
G-kittes: MEOOOOOWWWWW!!!!!! (SHIIIIIIITTTT!!!!!!!)   
  
They went traveling through all this crappy stuff and all this light and crap and   
finally fell on something hard and they could hardly stand up.   
  
Heero: opens eyes mumbles silently Reow meow reh ow. (O mae o korosu.)   
  
Duo: still sleeping w/o waking up at all mumbles in sleep Meow.Meow meow reh   
ow.purrrr.(Damn Hilde you're so fine.hotness.)   
  
Wufei: wakes up and looks at Duo w/ raised eye brow Meow reow meow. (We   
lost him.)   
  
Quatre: Meow reow meow meow.(Someone sing a song.)  
  
Trowa: smiles joyfully and hops around begins singing the Meow Mix song Meow   
meow meow meow.meow meow meow meow. meow meow me-  
  
Quatre: covers Trowa's mouth w/ his paw Meow REOW.reow   
meow.(exCEPT.that one.)   
  
Trowa: mumbles a silent sob   
  
Wufei: looks around Meow reow meow? (Where are we?)   
  
When their atmosphere was becoming more focused, they noticed that they were   
inside of a box and their ears were filled with honks of cars and the smell of   
cigarrettes.   
  
Duo: finally woke up yawn Meow reow meow! ^__^ (G'mornin!)   
  
Heero: glares at Duo Meow-meow reow meow! (Shut it damn baka!)   
  
Duo: :.(  
  
Then out of nowhere, this other kitten came on the box. It was all white and had   
green eyes and blinked with HUGE eyelashes and she walked towards Trowa.   
  
{AN: This cat is not human like Trowa. She has just born a cat. I'm just translating   
what's she's saying to them.}   
  
Cat: RRReow.(Hi.) smiles   
  
Trowa: sweatdrop Meow.(Yo.)   
  
Cat: Meow-reow meow meow.smiles sweetly meow meow? (My name is   
Maynuu.and you?)   
  
Trowa: scared Meow reh. (Trowa.)   
  
Maynuu: Meow reow meow? (You single?)   
  
Trowa: looks at the others, w/ sweatdrop gulps Meow.? (Yes.?)   
  
Some guy: Maynuu!! Where are ya? C'mon we gotta go!!   
  
Maynuu: licks Trowa on his left cheek winks at him Meow. (Bye.)   
  
And she leaves with her master out of the streets.  
  
Everyone (except Trowa): =O  
  
Trowa: ...  
  
Duo: looks at Wufei Meow.MEOW reow meow meow? (okay.WHAT did just   
happen?)   
  
Wufei: eye wided Reow meow meow Meow Reh.(A cat just made the move on   
Barton.)   
  
Quatre: sniff sits cat-style and sighes Reow meow meow reow meow.(Curse his   
good looks damn it.)   
  
Everyone: turns to Quatre .0_o Reh? (Wha?)   
  
Quatre T;T MEOW MEOW REOW MEOW!!!! (I WANT A CAT-GIRLFRIEND   
TOOO!!!!)   
  
Heero: ..  
  
Wufei: rolls eyes as he lays down   
  
Duo: walks around as if dancing Reow meow meow Reow meow meow, reow meow-  
meow meow.!! (Go Trowa go Trowa, it's your birthday.!!)   
  
Quatre: smiles @ Duo REOW-MEOW???!!!! (REALLY???!!!!)   
  
Duo: glares @ Quatre Reow... (No.)   
  
Quatre: falls Anime style Meow... (Oh.)   
  
Duo: looks around and smiles excitedly meow-meow meow reh meow reow!!!!   
^____^ (I know where we are!!!!)   
  
Heero: Reh ow meow meow reow? (Where are we then?)   
  
Duo: MEOW MEOW MEOW!!!!! (NEW YORK CITY!!!!!) =^___^=  
  
Everyone: ...  
  
Heero: thinking Oh god.here comes Maxwell Tours.  
  
Trowa: thinking NOOOOOO!!!!!!  
  
Quatre: thinking Why didn't Duo tell me that it was Trowa's B-day? I could've   
bought him a present a few days agooo!!!! -_- Damn baka!!!  
  
Wufei: thinking I don't like braids.I don't like braids.I don't like braids.I don't   
like braids.  
  
Duo: =^_______________________^= thinking YAYYYYY!!!! jumps around like   
a dork   
  
Heero: thinking rolls his eyes Oh well.maybe I can get a litter box and drown   
Maxwell in it when he's dreaming of doing 'it' with Hilde.  
  
Trowa: thinks I want Meow Mix.I want Meow Mix.I want Meow   
Mix...=^______^=   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well that's about it for chapter 2!!! ^___^ Hope you enjoyed it!! Please R+R!!! ^:^ v   
Sayonara minna-san!!   
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter Tres

Lost and Found: Chapter 3  
  
AN: I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry for not updating!! OMG! You do NOT know how sorry I am! VERY VERY SORRY! It's been like 2 years, I think. *counts to herself with fingers* Yea, 2 years...my comp at the time wouldn't let me into FF.net, and so I couldn't update! But now here I finally am. Reason why I now update is because I've been working on all these fics and what not. So here is chapter 3...  
  
Duo: FINALLY IT'S ABOUT FREAKIN' TIME, SLOWPOKE!!!  
  
Supeingo Ruukii: Sorry! ^^;;  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Neko-G pilots were still in their little box in New York City, the poor little guys bored as hell...  
  
Duo: Meow reow-reow meow meow? [So what we gonna do now?]  
  
Quatre: Meow-meow meow meow reow meow! ^____^ [We can always lick out fur!! ^____^]  
  
Wufei: *growls* MEOW meow reow meow REOW-REOW MEOW MEOW! [OR we can always SLICE YOU THROAT AND KILL YOU!]  
  
Trowa: Meow-meow! Meow-meow! Reow meow meow-meow, Meowy? [Touchy, touchy! What's with you these days, Woofy?]  
  
Heero: :E Reow meow meow... [I need to pee...]  
  
All: .........  
  
H: *a puddle of pee under him* -_-***  
  
All: *snickers* M..m..MWAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA*choke*HAHAHAHAHA!  
  
H: MMMMM.sustain anger.resist murder...DENY RAAAGE!!!  
  
All: AAAAHHH!  
  
D: Since was Heero on CRACK?!?!?  
  
Q: I dunno!!  
  
T: I WANT MEOW MIX!!!  
  
W: I WANT MY KATANA!!!!  
  
H: I hate you all!! GET BACK HERE AND FIGHT MEEE!  
  
***RED LIGHT!***  
  
All: *stop running and turn to a block*  
  
D: MOMMY!!!  
  
W: NATAKU! WHERE ARE YOUUU???  
  
T: MEOW MIXXXX!!!!!!  
  
Q: MY fur is getting muddy!!! All my good licking wasted! DAMN YOU ALLAH!!!  
  
H: *glare-mode*  
  
***CAT NAPPER!***  
  
All: *halt and look at him* uuuuh.oh.. 


End file.
